A Midsummer Night's Affair
by CrystallicSky
Summary: In which Titania is a harlot, Oberon and Puck are an item, and the authoress can't think of a good way to end the summary. SHAKESPEARE!CHACK, ONESHOT


**A Midsummer Night's Affair**

**By: CrystallicSky**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Xiaolin Showdown, nor do I own/ever hope to own William Shakespeare's wonderful works and characters; I'm just borrowing them without permission or full intent to return them.**

**Warning(s): If prelude to sexual activivty frightens you, especially when it involve two males, turn tail and run now. If you complain about it anyways, then I bite my thumb at you, sir...or madam! XD**

**Notes: Once again, no idea why I decided to write this, but I just reintroduced myself to A Midsummer Night's Dream, and remembered how much I dearly loved Puck, and then of course, the danger began: I started thinking about it. The next thing you know, this came about, so...if you're not already terrified by the concept of CHACK SHAKESPEARE, then feel free to read on. If you are? Don't read it. I know it's a stretch in logic, but...trust me on this.**

**FYI, in case you can't figure it out on your own, ****Oberon is Chase, ****Titania is Wuya, and ****Puck is Jack. I thought all that is obvious, but someone might not get it and think it's Oberon/Puck instead of Chase/Jack. If you really want to, though, I guess you could just look at it as Oberon/Puck and just _completely_ ignore the fact that it's in the Xiaolin Showdown category, but whatever gets you through the day, I guess.**

Puck lay carelessly in the dew-coated grass of the early morning, sighing contentedly as the first rays of sunlight kissed his pale skin.

Sometimes, even the infamous trickster could acknowledge the value of relaxation, at least every once in a while.

Then, of course, the recollection of just _why_ he was taking this quiet moment for himself hit, and a slight frown marred his soft, childlike features.

His master...

_A strong hand pinning his wrists to a fine marble wall while a skilled tongue plundered his mouth._

_A powerful form keeping him on his back while elegant fingers wandered over his slender body._

_A husky whisper of his name in response to the slight tilt of the smaller fae's head, exposing his throat to his loord's exploring mouth. **"Robin..."**_

Every encounter between the two of them (of that nature, anyways) _should_ have left him with billions and billions of questions, but in truth, there was only one.

Why _him?_

It was obvious, aside from a week or two (being generous) of random compatibility dispersed through the centuries, that Oberon and Titania did _not_ get along. It had been a marriage of convenience from the start, and they felt so little for each other that throughout history, they had shared a bed once, maybe twice.

It didn't and had never worked between them, and all of Oberon's children(a generic title for his subjects, as he had no offspring from Titania or otherwise) were perfectly aware of it.

Therefore, of course, the esteemed King and Queen of Avalon were not only _expected_ to take lovers on the side, but _encouraged!_ After all, there were many young males and females who found themselves enamored of the honorable position of "concubine" and more than willing to give themselves to their attractive faerie rulers.

Titania, as expected of a queen, was very beautiful, often described as a perfect blend of the natural elements: fire-red hair, forest-green eyes, a wispy cloud-like figure, and of course, her pride and joy, her voice, said to be calming and melodic like a stream, but easily elevated to a waterfall, crashing and thunderous, when the occasion called for it.

She herself had taken many lovers, and to date had given four children(Puck was more than a tad ashamed to admit he was one of them).

Oberon, like his wife, was equally as attractive: thick, black hair, piercing eyes like the sun, and of course, what attracted the most females, his strong, warrior-like build.

Their beauty was where the similarities ended, though, because no one had ever seen Oberon with a lover so far, and thus assumed he was either a _very_ strong-willed man, or that he was a secretive one.

As Puck had found out the hard way a century or two ago, it was the latter of the two.

But therein rose the question that kept pestering him: why had Oberon chosen him, his lowly servant(and the bastard child of his unfaithful wife, for that matter), as his lover?

By faerie standards, he was _definitely _not attractive, so that couldn't be the reason: a thin body, white hair, white skin, and nearly fluorescent red eyes, not to mention his overly long and pointed ears.

Oh, yeah, he was a _looker_ alright! Maybe back when dinosaurs were the dominant species, before the existence of humans...

In those times, pale hair and complexion combined with brightly colored eyes was a sign of beauty and highly desirable in a partner, so even with his awkward ears, he still would have been considered attractive, but ever since the arrival of Man, that had changed.

Their uniquely dark hair and eyes had been something new to the fae race, and had quickly been bred into society until it was commonplace to associate "beautiful" with human traits.

It was damn-near impossible for the fragile and pale faeries of old to find a partner, these days.

So then, imagine Titania's surprise when her son with the god, Loki, had been born that way!

And of course, Puck being Puck, his looks counting so much against him wasn't _nearly_ enough bad luck, and his fae heritage had decided to overcompensate to be seen through his god-blood, causing his ears (in any other faerie, only slightly pointed, but otherwise normal) to be so long and in such a sharp point that he was very often mistaken as elven!

And yet _he_ had been summoned to the throne room that fateful day and, in no uncertain terms, been ordered onto his knees to suck his lord off instead of some beautiful, large-breasted maid.

Sometimes, Puck wondered if Lord Oberon had finally gone senile, if just for that fact.

With a soft groan at his inability to take his mind off of his questionable sexcapades with his master, he stood up, looking the empty field over for a brief moment before enveloping himself in magic and teleporting to his favorite spot on Avalon: the towering cliff overlooking the surrounding sea.

Something about the way the waves crashed violently against the unrelenting rocky shore just calmed him down.

Today, however, was not the case.

No, today, a far darker urge was inspired, and, with a start, he realized that if he followed it, it would end with him impaled on the sharp rocks below.

...Why not?

He could easily just..._jump_...he wouldn't die, only iron could do _that_ job...and it wouldn't really matter anyways, I mean, sure, it would hurt like _hell_, but he would heal quickly, and right now, he sort of felt like...

Like he might actually _need_ those jagged spires of stone pierced through his torso to be able to focus on something besides his depressing situation.

He took a step forward...

And was almost instantly pulled back by a familiar pair of arms.

"Oberon..." Puck now blushed, ashamed of what he had been about to do, but only to the extent of a child caught stealing from the cookie jar: not sorry that he was going to do it, but sorry that he had been caught.

"It bothers me that you would do something like this, Robin."

"I...I was only..." He was at a complete loss for an excuse. "It wouldn't matter if I did or not." he admitted with a sigh, turning his head to the ground.

"On the contrary," the man informed him, whirling the younger fae about in order to lock eyes with him, gold to red, "it means everything."

"No it doesn't," the trickster scoffed coldly with no small hint of self-loathing, "I wouldn't die, and you'd still have you loyal servant at your beck and call!"

"Maybe so," Oberon conceded, "but you would not come out of it entirely unscathed, either; the pain would be dreadful for you." The fae lord seemed surprisingly lucid considering that the closest of his subjects had nearly commited a human version of suicide, but he never was the type to be excitable.

"So what?!" Puck on the otherhand, was the excitable type, and as he finally snapped under the emotional duress, every syllable was spat with venom, regardless of the sure-to-come consequences for mouthing off at his lord, "What do _you_ care for _me?!_"

Oberon was silent for a moment, thoroughly inspecting Puck and the emotions betrayed by his face. "You believe yourself inferior." he finally stated.

Puck visibly deflated at the accusation, all anger lost to the mercurial being within a second. "Aren't I?"

Oberon looked at his servant again, really looked at _him_, before deciding, "No. You are not inferior. You are quick-witted, agile, passionate in all that you do, and you are very beautiful as well." That was the weird thing about Oberon: nearly everything he said was said with the air of casual conversation, like a comment on the weather.

The trickster stared wide-eyed at his lord for a full minute before responding, "I'm _not_ beautiful."

"Of course you are." Oberon stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. "It is a different kind of beauty, yes, but one I prefer: yours is a classical beauty, completely devoid of the shamelessly flashy human traits." At Puck's blank, surprised look, he clarified with a sharp grin, "I am older than you seem to give me credit for, Robin; I am not necessarily supportive of the modern kind of 'beautiful'."

"But your _wife_ is the modern kind of beautiful, Oberon! Come to your senses already and face the truth!" His lord _couldn't_ be so blind as to believe what he himself was saying; it shouldn't take more than a wake-up call to make him realize what was best. "You _must_ know the difference between your queen and a worthless affair!"

Oberon blinked, eyes widening (though only marginally) at the insistence. "You know, Puck..." he began quietly, fixing his unreadable golden stare on the smaller creature before him, "I think you may be right; it _is_ high time I was able to determine that difference."

Puck smiled lightly, glad that his master was finally realizing what was best for him, even if it meant he'd never get another gently spoken, "Come back to bed, my Robin, I miss you already" ever again.

So, then, it was quite a surprise for the poor little fae to be seized by the arm and unceremoniously dragged through the palace halls(the transportation to, he abruptly realized to have been Oberon's doing).

Everything after that happened so quickly.

A room was entered, and Titania and some sort of minotaur-like creature were inside, half-naked and sweating; with a snap of Oberon's fingers, the minotaur was burned to ashes by a mystic flame, and even before Titania could utter a protest, her golden tiara studded with emeralds was torn from her forehead as King Oberon officially renounced her queenship...and then just as swiftly declared his new queen.

Puck gasped as his lord placed the crown on his brow, too shocked to even speak as the metal twisted and reshaped to better fit its new owner: it now took the shape of a black crown of thorns, curling around a glowing ruby at the fae's widow's peak.

"What...what have you _done_, you bastard?!" Titania screeched, furious at her husband's, nay, _ex-_husband's sudden change of heart.

"Perspectives are liable to change, my _former_ queen," he mocked, "and mine are no exception."

"So you choose him over me?! He's only a boy, a _child_! What can _he_ do for you that _I_ cannot?!"

Oberon's arm curled around Puck's shoulders(who still merely stared into blank space in shock), giving the smaller fae a sense of protection from his enraged mother. "Well for one, he's surprisingly loyal; the same cannot be said for you. Secondly, he is far easier to associate with on a daily basis than you are, and I find his company infinitely more enjoyable. Besides all that?" the man paused briefly to throw a cruel smirk at Titania. "I suppose it's because he's a better fuck than you are."

This was apparently the final straw.

Titania launched herself at Puck, eyes glowering and teeth bared in a snarl.

The trickster barely even flinched, automatically protecting himself with a brightly-colored flash of light, thus blinding his mother and causing her to miss her intended trajectory, falling with a dull 'whump' on the floor.

Oberon laughed cruelly at the fae-woman's plight, sneering, "And it looks as if he's smarter than you as well: brute force is all well and good, but strategy is integral. Tell me, did you truly think you had a chance at harming him? Even if he _hadn't _defended himself against you, did you think you had so much as a shred of hope to get through me?"

Titania flinched at the mocking tone, raising her head to meet her wide, tearful eyes with sharp, narrowed gold. "Wh-why, Oberon? Why would you do this to me?"

Not fooled for a second by the pitiful act, the King of the Faeries answered her. "Because you are a lying, cheating, conniving shrew, and you only wish to be my queen for the power to have any man you want in order to sate your whorish lust." The look on her face as this was said, Oberon decided, was priceless. However, he did not allow her to speak in her defence, and bluntly interrupted her red-faced retort. "I am in a rare good mood, Titania, and have decided to let you leave with all of your limbs intact; I strongly suggest you take the opportunity before I retract the offer." His tone remained cold and firm throughout, so as to assure his ex-wife that the topic was _not_ up for discussion.

Reluctantly, she left, but not without sending a skin-melting glare at Oberon and her ungrateful son first.

With no warning whatsoever (again), Puck found their location suddenly changed, and a dark, rosy flush stained his pale cheeks when he realized that he now sat in his king's lap, who had apparently seen fit to return to his throne room (for whatever amount of time he had thus deemed).

"You are fairly quiet, Puck; this is unusual for you. Could it be that you are displeased with this turn of events?"

"No!" the fae answered immediately, "No...I'm...surprised, a little confused, but not _displeased_." Even if he _was_ unhappy about it, knowing Oberon to be possessive, he probably wouldn't have gotten anything more than a "too bad, you're mine now" speech.

"How fortunate," Oberon observed, laying a firm hand on his former servant's lower back, "because nothing you could say would sway me to retract my actions."

_"Called it_._" _Puck thought to himself. Out loud, though, he said, "I still don't think I understand you, my lord: you...mean for _me_ to be your wife?"

"Yes, Robin, you understand correctly. You are officially my spouse, the Prince of Avalon. There is nothing more to it than that."

"But...isn't there?" Puck protested, helplessly confused, "At dawn, I was no more than your harem boy who ran errands on the side, and now I rule alongside you as your partner? The gap is baffling to me, my lord."

Oberon scoffed lightly. "There _is_ no gap, my Robin; there is only the transition of lust to genuine affection and then the epiphany of it."

Red eyes widened in shock. "So then...you meant all those things you said? That you actually like having me around? That you..." Puck blushed hard her, refusing his king eye contact, "find me beautiful?"

The answer was instant and honest. "Every word."

Puck did not act irrationally at this development, and neither did he cry for joy nor squeal with happiness and throw his arms around Oberon.

Those reactions were _far_ too predictable, and as a being of pure mischief, the epitome of unpredictability, Puck could simply _not_ engage in them, at least not in good conscience.

Robin straddled Oberon's waist, hands braced on the throne as he pressed his lips hard against his king's.

Far from annoyed at the insubordinate action, Oberon grinned wickedly into the kiss, nipping lustfully at the slender tongue invading his mouth. He_ had_ hoped his pretty little Robin would come around sooner than later.

Puck shivered with a quiet, half-muffled moan as strong hands closed on his hips, thumbs sliding up and down enticingly. Reluctantly breaking the kiss, the younger of the fae leaned in close to the larger male beneath him. "My king," he purred in his most seductive tone, "it occurs to me that I have never once allowed you to have me in your personal chambers..."

Oberon nodded in agreement, allowing his golden eyes to focus on Puck's long, pointed ears; what a sexy little abnormality they were! "You feared Titania catching us..."

"Mm, yes, but now we don't have to worry about your wife walking in on us because," Puck gifted the man with a reverent gaze, "I _am_ your wife, now."

The statement combined with those red eyes he so deeply (though secretly) adored being filled to the brim with devotion and love was too much for the King of the Faeries.

He lunged at his Robin, capturing the very tip of one ear in his mouth and caressing, nay, practically worshipping it with his tongue.

As the flighty creature rewarded the ministrations with a delicious moan and the nearly _obscene_ arch of his back, Oberon realized with a thrill of lust that Puck's ears were _sensitive _to stimulation.

Oh, this would be _fun_...

Pulling away, he locked his possessive gaze upon the lightly quivering and panting fae in his lap. "Well, then, we'd best get to christening the marriage bed, yes?"

Shuddering at the hot wave of raw lust that tore through him at the implied suggestion, Puck could only give a shaky nod as his consent.

The large-breasted maid spent a solid week cleaning the sheets.

**A/N: Yeah, yeah, I know: CrystallicSky wrote another one-shot, when will she stop? Well...whatever. Frankly, I _know_ I have too much time on my hands for my own good, but what else am I supposed to do when my teachers are droning about nothing or I actually did/understood all my homework at home and don't have anything to be urgently completed at my 50 minute lunch period? XD**

**Seriously, whenever I have nothing to do at school, I write whatever one-shot idea I'm working on at the time, and this one just happened to be lucky enough to be finished first of the three I'd been entertaining myself with. Like I said, I love A Midsummer Night's Dream, and I couldn't help but do a little role-playing chack with it; it's just who I am.**

**I hope you liked it, or at least killed a few spare moments of time by reading it, and be on the look-out for the other two one-shots I'm working on(tentatvively titled Feudal Order and Hades and Persephone)!**

**:D**

**Oh, and by the way, "whump" may very well be the best sound-effect ever, make a note of this. XD**


End file.
